The Start of An Age
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'They're not the original six, and they never will be. They've all gone separate ways, all have taken different paths. Some horrible, some fantastic, others expected. In a few years, so will they. For now, though, they're only job is to get on that stage and perform their hearts out. To start their own legacy.' A story inspired by the new members of New Directions.


Inspired by Taylor Swift's _Long Live._

* * *

''I feel like I'm going to be sick. Or poop. Or both.''

Kitty Wilde did her best not to roll her eyes at Madison McCarthy, fellow Cheerio and New Directions member.

It's the first show choir competition of the school year: Sectionals.

''Please, don't. You're making me upset,'' Mason McCarthy, Madison's twin brother, wraps an arm around his sister in comfort.

''Could you two stop? You're going to make me vomit,'' Kitty smiles with faux sweetness as Spencer Porter joins her.

''Jane and Roderick text me. They're both on their way,'' the football player drops into a chair next to her, putting his legs on the one in front of him,

''Together?,'' Kitty raises an eyebrow, setting her nail file down ,''I knew there was something going on between those two.''

''Kitty, you think everyone's fooling around with someone,'' Spencer laughs, running a hand down his arm ,''But you're totally hooking up with that dude with the glasses. Arthur.''

''_Artie_,'' Kitty corrects, looking towards the door as soon as Jane and Roderick enter ,''About time you two showed up. Where exactly where you, hm?''

''My car wouldn't start. Roderick went out of his way to come and get me,'' Jane Hayward explains, pulling at a loose string on her white dress.

''Have you guys been waiting long,'' Roderick Waters questions, ignoring Kitty.

''Only for half an hour,'' Madison chirps, ever the optimist ,''Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel are giving the other group a talk.''

Between Spencer and Kitty, gathering six more members to join the New Directions was easy. Spencer's communication skills (not so idle threats) and Kitty's persuasion skills (threatening to blackmail) got two members of the AV club, one member of the Cheerios, another of the football team, and a random girl from Kitty's class to join.

Since the rules require twelve members, they had to work fast to have a complete team. Team B, as everyone who joined after the invitational is referred to, will be singing _Move_ by Little Mix. Jane and Spencer, being the best dancers, choreographed their own dance to it.

Rachel, Mr. Schue and Kurt picked the next song, a group number that combines all twelve members: Journey's _Don't Stop Believin'_

Roderick, Jane, Spencer, Madison, Mason, and Kitty have spent weeks learning Taylor Swift's _Long Live _for their finale, which had better go well. Kitty Wilde did not pull an all nighter for no reason.

''Perfect. Gives us time to go through our vocal runs,'' Jane notes, checking her hair to make sure not a curl is out of place.

''Being in Rachel's office is a bit creepy,'' Spencer notes with a mock cringe ,''At least without her in it.''

''It's creepier with her in it,'' Kitty tosses blonde hair over her shoulder.

''I think it's well decorated,'' Jane shrugs, Roderick nodding in agreement.

Because, seriously, when do those two ever not take each other's side? There's definitely something going on there. Kitty knows what she sees.

That's a topic for another day, though. Right now, they have to focus on a kick ass performance, beating both Vocal Adrenaline _and _the Warblers.

''Mason! Don't go through Ms. Berry's drawers,'' Madison scolds her brother gently.

''I'm not! These were already out,'' he looks at the picture frame, containing a photo of six teenagers with smiling faces.

''This looks like Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel,'' Mason joins the group, sitting on the couch and letting everyone see.

''And that's Ms. Jones,'' Roderick notices.

''This must have been they're glee club photo,'' Spencer adds in.

''There's only six of them,'' Jane says in confusion, looking at the names neatly printed under each person, ''Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Finn.''

''We were the original six.''

All six teenagers' heads snap towards the door, where Rachel Berry is standing.

''It's okay,'' she laughs at their nervous faces ,''I leave that out for inspiration whenever I feel like giving up. Mr. Schuester started with only six kids, as did Kurt and I. If he had given up, I never would have had all of the memories of high school that I do. I can honestly say I had the time of my life with those five.''

''I'm so, so sorry, Ms. Berry,'' Mason gingerly places the pink plastic frame on her desk ,''We weren't snooping honest.''

''It's fine. Vocal Adrenaline is going on in a few minutes. You guys should get to your seats. Not before I give you a pep talk,'' she pulls up a chair, sitting down.

''Please don't let this be as cliche' as Mr. Schuester's. I can't handle that,'' Kitty grimaces, ignoring Spencer's snort of laughter.

''I just wanted to let you all know how proud I am of you. You are the founding members of the revived New Directions. You really had to stick your necks out to help get this club up and going again. You're six talented individuals who have come together to create something beautiful. Just like the six of us in that photo, you're all different. What you make when you work past those differences, though, is something to be proud of. _Don't Stop Believin' _is a song very close to my heart, and to the hearts of all the former New Direction members. I hope you guys have that song, too. No matter what it in. On the count of three.''

''One,'' Jane beams.

''Two,'' Mason looks around excitedly.

''Three!''

''Aaaaamazing!''

''That felt good,'' Rachel laughs, tugging her shirt down as she stands, ''You guys have five minutes to be in your seats. Don't make me have to come back here.''

She leaves then, the sound of her heels clicking on against the floor tiles the only noise to be heard.

''That doesn't add any pressure at all,'' Spencer Huffs, more out of nervousness than irritability.

''The original members of the New Directions made it all the way to Nationals. We're going to lose glee if we don't place at Sectionals,'' Jane frowns a bit.

''I'm definitely going to be sick,'' Madison groans.

''Okay, enough of that,'' Kitty stands, turning to face the other five students, hands on hips, eyebrows raised ,''I don't give out compliments easily, so listen and listen good: Jane, you've got a powerhouse voice. You're talented, you're enthusiastic, and you're one hell of a dancer.''

Jane thanks Kitty, smiling with a blush that has Roderick grinning at her.

''Spencer, you're an amazing dancer, too. I haven't seen moves like that since Jacob Puckerman left. You've got a killer voice, as well.''

He nods, his way of thanking her, before Kitty is moving on to Mason and Madison.

''I give you two a lot of crap, and I'm almost kinda sorry for that. Madison, you have a beautiful voice. it's unique. Mason, you have a strong voice. You're both always so damn excited about everything that it's nearly contagious.''

''Thank you, I think,'' Madison grins despite herself.

''That means a lot, Kitty,'' Mason supplies.

''Roderick, you have the best voice out of any guy here. The only other guy I've heard sing with that much soul and strength is Artie Abrams.''

Kitty gives each of her teammates a look, ''I don't know how I contribute to this, but I do know one thing. I'll deny it if anyone ever brings it up, but here it is: I'm glad to be here. We've accomplished something, and that's that we put our best foot forward. So we're gonna go out and a give a kick ass performance! Who's with me?!''

A resounding cheer from the six is heard before they're all standing, headed towards the auditorium to watch their competitors perform.

Jane Hayward, Roderick Waters, Madison McCarthy, Mason McCarthy, Kitty Wilde, and Spencer Porter: they're not the original six. They haven't experienced the bitter coldness of a slushie to the face, haven't had their setlist stolen only to come back stronger than ever at the last minute, haven't faced the same trials and tribulations that they did.

They've had their own hardships, though: pulling all-nighters just to prepare for competition, trying together new members at the last moment, trying to figure out how to move together and work together and mesh well together without losing what makes each of them… _them_.

They're not the original six, and they never will be. They've all gone separate ways, all have taken different paths. Some horrible, some fantastic, others expected. In a few years, so will these six.

For now, though, they're only job is to get on that stage and perform their hearts out. It's not to compare themselves to, or even measure up to Finn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt. It's to carry on where they left off. To start their own legacy.

It's the end of an era, but the beginning of a new age.

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_**glee**_** belongs to Fox, and Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk. _Long Live_ belongs to Taylor Swift, _Don't Stop Believin'_ was written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon, and performed by Journey. _Move_ is sung by Little Mix.**


End file.
